Frères? Jumeaux et bien plus encore
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: Ethan et Aiden étaient jumeaux. Ethan et Aiden étaient capables de fusionner lors de leur transformation. Ethan et Aiden étaient capables... de s'aimer d'une manière différente des autres jumeaux présents dans ce monde. AVERTISSEMENT à lire avec attention /!\
1. Chapitre 1

**A_V_E_R_T_I_S_S_E_M_E_N_T**** /!\**

**Cette fiction contiendra une relation homosexuelle entre un adulte et un mineur non consentie. **

**Présence d'un vocabulaire cru et grossier. **

**De plus, il y aura aussi une relation homosexuelle entre deux frères jumeaux. **

**Si ça vous déplaît, passez votre chemin. **

Pour tout les autres, au plaisir _(_peut-être_)_ de lire vos commentaires! ;)

**_F_I_N_ D_E_ L'A_V_E_R_T_I_S_S_E_M_E_N_T**** /!\**

* * *

Frères ? _Jumeaux_. Et plus encore…

* * *

La meute de Derek n'avait aucune idée de la force du lien qui unissait les jumeaux l'un à l'autre, à vrai dire, même Deucalion n'avait pas conscience de ce qui unissait ses deux sous-fifres. Les premières théories viennent de leur statut de jumeaux. Lorsque Scott, Isaac et toute la joyeuse bande ont découvert leur capacité de fusion lors de leur transformation, la force de leur lien est venue de leurs loups mais ils sont tellement loin du compte. Certes, ils étaient jumeaux. Certes, durant leur transformation ils étaient capables de fusionner mais personne n'avait pensé à l'amour qui unissait les deux frères.

Depuis tous petits, ils avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes. Quand enfin ils avaient réussis à contrôler leur transformation, ils avaient fini par trouver une meute. Ou plutôt la meute les avait trouvés. Les jumeaux venaient d'avoir quatorze ans. Aaron, l'alpha, était un putain de psychopathe ou plutôt un putain de sociopathe. Les deux frères n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire, ils étaient « entrés » dans la meute. Etant des omégas et de surcroît les plus jeunes, ils furent vite relégués au rang d'esclave.

La meute possédait un grand manoir dans une partie reculée de la ville, il y avait de nombreuses chambres mais les jumeaux n'avaient droit qu'au salon et au vieux canapé pour dormir. Ils mangeaient, se lavaient et dormaient les derniers. Aaron les utilisait pour les plus basses corvées. Rares étaient les journées où les deux frères n'étaient pas occupés à nettoyer derrière les autres membres du groupe.

Puis, un soir, Aaron était descendu au salon et avait demandé à Ethan de le suivre. Aiden s'était redressé et avait regardé son alpha pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il voulait à son frère. Des deux, Ethan était en quelques sortes, le plus faible. Aaron lui avait juste sourit, sarcastique. Aiden ne saurait rien avant que son frère ne lui dise.

Dix minutes, puis vingt et pour finir une heure entière était passée où Aiden n'avait pu fermer l'œil malgré la fatigue après avoir passé l'après-midi à ranger le manoir et réviser ses cours. Son frère n'était toujours pas descendu. Quand enfin il arriva, Aiden remarqua tout de suite les traces de larmes séchées sur les joues de son jumeau. Il se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers Ethan.

Celui-ci repousse son frère et lui demande d'aller se coucher.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ethan ?**

**Rien. Il faut dormir Aiden, demain on a un test en sport et un en maths. **

**Je m'en contrefous ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré ?**

**Je n'ai pas pleuré. Maintenant laisse-moi, je suis fatigué ! Je veux dormir !**

Aiden reste debout les bras ballants et regarde son frère se caler tant bien que mal sur le canapé qu'ils partagent. Il hésite entre aller poser la question à Aaron ou se recoucher sans rien dire. Mais sachant qu'Aaron ne lui répondra sans doute pas, il se recouche contre son frère et le prends dans ses bras, en silence. Il ne dit rien de plus quand il entend les légers sanglots de son frère, le serrant juste un peu plus fort contre lui pour lui communiquer chaleur et réconfort.

─ FJEPE ─

Par miracle, Aaron les laissait tout de même suivre leurs cours. Et comme personne n'était là pour les surveiller, les jumeaux étaient vraiment plus détendus. Aiden voulait en profiter pour faire parler son frère. C'est dans les vestiaires de sport qu'Aiden osa lancer le sujet.

**Aaron voulait quoi, hier soir ? **

Aiden n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu les épaules de son frère se tendre.

**J'ai du nettoyer sa chambre à nouveau. **

**Je sais quand tu mens, Ethan. **

**Alors ne me demande pas si tu ne veux pas que je mente. **

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Ethan, je suis ton frère !**

**Merci, je pense qu'au bout de quinze ans, je le savais. **

J'allais répliquer mais le prof venait de gueuler pour que l'on se bouge et qu'on sorte enfin des vestiaires. Je n'insistais pas. L'évaluation de sport s'est bien passé, celle de maths un peu moins de mon côté, mais Ethan m'a dit qu'il avait réussi, tant mieux.

Nous rentrons au Manoir, malgré le rangement d'hier après-midi, le salon était à nouveau en bordel. Je soupirais tout en regardant Jax et Elliot, affalés sur le canapé miteux dans lequel nous dormons tous les soirs mon frère et moi alors qu'il y a un autre canapé tout neuf et bien plus confortable. Mais bien sur, la boue sous leurs chaussures est bien mieux sur ce qui nous sert de lit. Aaron arrive derrière nous et se colle contre mon frère. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches d'Ethan qui se raidit sous le contact.

**Enfin de retour ? Vous nous avez manqués ! **

**La prof de français nous a lâchés en retard**. Expliquais-je.

**Hm… quel dommage. **Répond Aaron.

Il nous pousse mais attrape mon frère par la main.

**Viens avec moi, Ethan. **Dit-il en le tirant à sa suite.

Je suis impuissant, pouvant seulement regarder mon frère se faire entrainer à la suite de notre Alpha alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'en a aucune envie.

**Aiden, tu me nettoies le salon ! De suite ! **

**Mais…je… **tentais-je, avant de me faire couper la parole.

**Quoi ?! T'as autre chose de mieux à faire c'est ça ?**

**On a un test en français demain, si on n'a pas la moyenne on sera en retenue une heure tous les jours jusqu'à la fin du semestre.** Explique alors calmement Ethan.

**Quel dommage que ton frère soit nul en français et toi non, tu ne le verras plus aussi souvent.** Réplique Aaron, moqueur puis il reprend. **Tu nettoies c'est clair ?! **

**Oui Aaron. **Répondis-je, soumis.

Il sourit et part avec Ethan vers sa chambre. Jax et Elliot ricanent et balancent leurs fringues par terre puis se promène de long en large dans le salon pour finir d'y étaler de la boue. Je ne dis rien, je n'ose pas. De toute façon, si j'osais je me ferais très vite remettre à ma place. Une fois leur bordel mis, ils partent en forêt.

Je commence à ranger mais me fige brusquement. Est-ce que c'est un gémissement que je viens d'entendre ? Est-ce que… Aaron et Ethan couchent ensemble ?!

─ FJEPE ─

Ethan tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements à l'aide de ses mains. Aaron s'arrêta tout de suite de masturber son jeune oméga.

**Enlève tes mains.** Exigea-t-il.

**Aaron s'il te plaît…**

**Ta gueule et enlève tout de suite tes mains de ta bouche, je veux t'entendre c'est clair ? **

Ethan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, rien qu'à l'idée que son frère entende ses gémissements, son ventre se tordait d'angoisse.

**Oh non, ne pleure pas petite pute ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça**. Dit Aaron, méchamment.

**Par…pardon**, bégaya Ethan.

Aaron sourit devant la soumission du plus jeune. Il avait vraiment eu l'idée du siècle en emmenant Ethan dans sa chambre hier soir, il savait que le plus jeune ne se rebellerait pas le moins du monde. Son frère aurait été moins docile, bien que soumis de toute façon. Aaron aimait les jeux de pouvoirs mais préférait Ethan à Aiden pour sa douceur et son innocence. Il était plus malléable, moins enclin à la lutte. Il reprit ses va-et-vient sur le membre du plus jeune jusqu'à que ce dernier jouisse dans un léger râle. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues ce qui énerva l'Alpha.

**Tu sais quoi, petite pute, comme tu n'as pas l'air capable de comprendre que je n'aime pas lorsque tu chiales comme une misérable gamine, tu vas gentiment t'occuper de moi maintenant ! **

**Non, s'il te plait Aaron, je… je suis désolé…** balbutia le châtain.

**Ferme-là et suce moi. **Répondis Aaron en attrapant le cou de l'oméga entre ses griffes.

Ethan préféra ne rien dire de plus et se laissa glisser le long du corps de son vis-à-vis. L'Alpha était entièrement nu, Ethan se retrouva bien vite face à la verge tendue de son bourreau. Il releva la tête vers Aaron, les yeux pleins d'espoir de se voir épargner la tâche qu'il avait déjà du accomplir le soir d'avant. Aaron l'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant dessus, lui faisant mal.

**Soit tu me suces maintenant, soit je te retourne à quatre pattes sur ce lit et je te défonce. Ton choix. **

Ethan frémit de peur et se décida. A vrai dire rien n'empêcherait Aaron de mettre sa menace à exécution après mais Ethan préféra ne pas prendre de risque. Il prit en bouche le sexe de son Alpha, lentement, et commença sa fellation.

─ FJEPE ─

Lorsqu'Ethan avait pu redescendre voir son frère, celui-ci ne lui a pas adressé un regard, continuant simplement de ranger, l'air soucieux. Ethan se demanda si Aiden l'avait entendu, mais il semblerait que non. Tant mieux se dit-il, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'Aaron l'obligeait à faire…

Après le rangement du salon qui s'éternisa par la faute de Jax et Elliot revenu de forêt, les jumeaux furent obligés de préparer le repas. Finalement quand tout le monde eut fini ils purent à leur tour, manger. Ce n'est qu'à partir de 1h00 du matin que les deux frères furent tranquilles. Ils étaient épuisés mais Aiden, étant vraiment mauvais en français se devait de réviser. Ethan tenta de lui donner un coup de main mais s'endormit au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure. Aiden le suivit dans les bras de Morphée peu de temps après.

Le réveil sonna à 4h30. Les deux loups eurent beaucoup de mal à se lever après seulement trois heures de sommeil environ. Ils se dépêchèrent, le trajet jusqu'à l'école se faisant à pied, aucun bêta ne se lèverait pour les emmener.

─ FJEPE ─

Le test de français fut une catastrophe pour Aiden, il était sûr de finir en retenue jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Pas qu'il ne s'en plaigne en fait, ça lui permettrait d'être moins présent au manoir. Mais son frère aurait plus de travail s'il n'était pas là, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Aiden était sûr de la réussite de son frère, pourtant celui-ci fut incapable de se concentrer durant le test, revoyant sans cesse la scène où Aaron lui demandait de le suivre pour l'obliger à faire toutes ces choses immondes. Ethan aussi était sûr d'être en retenue, mais quand Aaron l'apprendra, il entrera dans une rage folle, pensant sans doute que le jeune oméga l'avait fait exprès. Ils auraient les résultats le lendemain.

Le soir même, au Manoir, Aaron ne s'occupa pas d'Ethan, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour le principal concerné. La soirée se déroula comme chaque soirée depuis que les deux omégas avaient « rejoints » la meute. Pas un seul instant de répit, vers 23h00, Aaron les autorisa à aller se coucher ce qui était en soit un exploit. Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et allèrent de suite se coucher.

─ FJEPE ─

**Ethan, je suis déçue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu n'as même pas eu la moyenne.** Déclara la professeure de français tout en lui rendant sa copie.

**Désolé, j'ai…j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer. **

**Viens me voir à la fin de l'heure, d'accord ?**

**Oui Madame. **

Une fois la professeure éloignée, Aiden se tourna vers son frère et l'interrogea du regard. Ethan l'évita, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa copie. A la fin de l'heure, la professeure rappela les noms de ceux qui iraient en retenues une heure tout les soirs tout en précisant que si elle constatait des améliorations, la punition ne serait pas aussi longue que prévue.

Puis elle attendit Ethan à son bureau, quand celui-ci arriva, elle constata que son frère était toujours présent dans la salle.

**Aiden, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas attendre dehors ? Je préfère parler avec ton frère en tête-à-tête. **

**Heu…ok, je t'attends dehors Ethan. **

Ce dernier hoche simplement la tête puis s'assoit face à sa prof de français.

**Bien, Ethan, je suis assez surprise de ce résultat. Moi qui m'attendais à une bonne copie, voire une très bonne copie… **

**Je sais, désolé Madame, c'est juste que…problème de concentration. **

**Oui c'est ce que j'ai remarqué, la plupart de tes fautes sont des fautes d'inattention. Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ? Au lycée ? Avec ton frère ? **

**Non, non ça va. **

**Tu es sûr ? Sinon tu peux m'en parler tu sais. **

**C'est gentil mais ça va. Ca ne se reproduira plus Madame. **

**Je l'espère, **répond-elle en souriant, **bon, alors je suppose que tu peux y aller ! **

**Merci, à lundi. **

**A lundi, Ethan ! **

Les deux frères marchaient en silence jusqu'au Manoir jusqu'à ce que Aiden ne se décide à arrêter son frère pour lui parler.

**Ethan, attends. **

**Aiden on va être en retard et ils vont gueuler, avance ! **

**Attends ! **Réplique son frère un peu méchamment.

Ethan regarde son frère surpris, jamais il ne lui a parlé de cette façon.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe Ethan ? **

**Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ne joue pas à l'idiot, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! **

**Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai raté mon test de français qu'il y a forcément un problème. **

**Et bien si, justement ! Est-ce que c'est à propos d'Aaron ?**

**Non ! **mens aussitôt son jumeau avec force.

**Bien sur que si, c'est à propos de lui. Je vous ai entendu avant-hier, enfin je t'ai entendu toi ! gémir ! Tu es amoureux de lui ? **

Ethan ne répond pas mais regarde son frère comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il était amoureux de ce monstre ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il faisait tout pour les retenir mais il n'y parvient pas, elles coulèrent. Aiden paniqua et s'approcha de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci recula.

**Comment ?... Comment tu peux croire ça ?** sanglota alors Ethan.

**Explique-moi, Ethan, parle-moi je t'en prie… **

**Il…il me fait faire des choses… mais j'ai pas envie… j'ai tellement peur qu'il me fasse du mal Aiden… **

**Tu veux dire… qu'il te force ? à … coucher avec lui ?**

**Non…Enfin, pour le moment je dois…seulement le sucer… **

Les sanglots de l'oméga le plus timide redoublent et deviennent des hoquets douloureux, Ethan a du mal à respirer, son frère l'attire dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin pour le calmer.

**Ca va aller, Ethan, on va trouver une solution, je te le promets, on va trouver une solution. **

Aiden essaye de convaincre son frère mais aussi lui-même, comment pourrait-il trouver une solution ? Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour se défendre eux-mêmes, en parler à un professeur ou à la police reviendrait à faire tuer ces gens et s'enfuir…sans argent, sans rien ne servirait à rien.

Ils finissent par rentrer, les larmes de son frère sont sèches. Aaron est sur le pas de la porte à les attendre, mécontent du retard de ces deux jouets.

**On peut savoir où vous étiez ? **

**La prof de français nous a retenus.** Dit alors Aiden.

**Encore ?**

**Oui. **

**Et pour quels raisons ?**

**Parler du test. **

**Où tu as échoué, j'en suis sûr. **

**J'ai eu 7/20. **

**Mauvais score. **Réplique alors l'Alpha, puis il se tourne vers Ethan qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

**Et toi ? Combien ? 13/14 ?**

**Neuf, **répond à voix inaudible, Ethan.

**Pardon ?! **La voix d'Aaron est coléreuse. Ethan se recroqueville sur lui-même.

**J'ai eu neuf. **Répète-t-il, doucement.

**Tu dois te foutre de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, ETHAN ?!**

**Non…je…on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, et … j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer… c'est des fautes d'inattention, je suis désolé. **

**Désolé ? Tiens donc, ça répare tout tu crois ? Suis-moi ! **

Le regard d'Ethan se pose sur son frère, il est paniqué. Mais Aiden est impuissant, il peut juste observer Aaron attraper violemment le poignet de son petit frère et le tirer vers l'étage.

Aiden attend, il est rongé par l'attente. Il n'entend rien cette fois-ci. Son frère ne redescend qu'au bout d'une heure et demie. Il a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et une trace de griffure qui saigne dans le cou. Aiden se précipite sur lui et veut le soigner, mais Ethan ne se laisse pas faire.

**Il…il a dit… qu'il voulait te voir…** bégaye doucement le plus jeune.

**Là-haut ?**

**Oui. **

Aiden monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte de chambre de son Alpha puis il entre, celui-ci est allongé sur son lit seulement en boxer. Aiden sent l'odeur de sexe à plein nez dans la totalité de la pièce. Ça le dégoute, comment Aaron ose-t-il faire ça à son frère ?

**Je suis sûr que ton petit frère chéri t'as mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre lorsque je le fais monter**… dit Aaron en souriant, fier de lui.

**Oui, **marmonne alors Aiden, sans toutefois regarder son Alpha.

**Bien. Sache que si tu fais le moindre écart de comportement, il en payera le prix. C'est clair ? **

**Comment ça ? **demande Aiden.

**Si tu désobéis, si je trouve que tu n'as pas fait correctement ce que je te demande, si tu oses répondre à l'un d'entre nous et si tes notes ne sont pas toutes au dessus de 10, je baiserais ton joli petit frère pour te motiver.**

**Tu n'as pas le droit.** Dit difficilement Aiden, apeuré.

**J'ai tout les droits, Aiden.** **Je suis l'Alpha ! **

Aiden est debout devant le lit de son alpha, il tord ses mains, signe qu'il réfléchie. Aaron l'observe, content de son petit effet. Il peut presque sentir la panique qui submerge le cerveau de son oméga.

**Ce que te fais Ethan… je peux le faire, laisse-le tranquille. **

**Oh mais bien sur que tu peux le faire Aiden, je n'en doute pas. **Répond l'Alpha en riant, **seulement je préfère que ce soit Ethan qui le fasse. **

**Pourquoi ? On est absolument pareil ! **

**Ah oui ? Déshabille-toi alors, montre-moi si vous êtes réellement pareil. **

Aiden hésite mais finit par se déshabiller devant son Alpha sans toutefois quitter son sous-vêtement. Aaron se lève et vient près de lui, Aiden retient sa respiration, stressé.

**Je te veux entièrement nu. **

D'une main tremblante, Aiden baisse son boxer et se retrouve nu sous le regard affamé de son Alpha.

**Et bien… peut-être devrais-je vous prendre tout les deux…** Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

**Juste moi. Pas lui, s'il te plait Aaron, laisse le tranquille. **Supplie alors Aiden.

**Rhabille-toi. Il reste mon préféré, quel dommage. Mais soit tranquille, la virginité de ton frère sera intacte encore au moins une semaine. On part voir un autre territoire et vous restez ici vous occupez du manoir. **

L'Alpha attrape alors Aiden par le cou et l'étrangle un peu.

**Si jamais vous n'êtes pas au manoir lorsque l'on revient, je vous retrouverais puis je t'attacherais sur cette chaise là-bas,** dit-il en désignant la chaise qui se trouve dans un coin de sa chambre, **puis je te forcerais à me regarder défoncer ton joli petit frère. Imagine le Aiden, pleurer sous les assauts de ma queue, gémir mon prénom pour que j'arrête de le ravager, gémir ton nom pour que tu viennes l'aider… et si je suis réellement en colère, je ferais en sorte que Jax, Elliot, Jake et Konnor lui passent aussi dessus. Tu m'as bien compris Aiden ?**

**Oui…oui, j'ai…compris… **Répond le jeune oméga avec beaucoup de mal.

─ FJEPE ─

Le soir les deux frères étaient enfin seuls. Ils en profitèrent pour dormir sur le « vrai » canapé présent dans le salon. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils cherchaient tout les deux du réconfort après les évènements survenus avant le départ de la meute. Aiden aurait voulu fuir mais la menace d'Aaron lui faisait bien trop peur. A vrai dire, il ne doutait pas que la meute serait très vite capable de leur mettre la main dessus.

Ethan se tourna vers son frère, ils étaient donc face à face, allongés sur le canapé.

**J'ai peur Aiden… **

**On va trouver une solution… ne t'en fais pas…**

**Tu mens Aiden, j'entends quand tu mens…** réplique Ethan tout en se mettant à pleurer.

**Non…non s'il te plaît, Ethan ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… **

Mais les sanglots de son frère redoublent et Aiden tente tant bien que mal de le consoler.

**Il … il a dit… que quand…quand il reviendrait…il me bai…baiserait. Je ne veux pas, Aiden, je ne veux pas !** Crie presque le plus jeune châtain.

**Je sais…** **je sais Ethan…**

**T_O_ B_E_ C_O_N_T_I_N_U****_E_****D****_._._._ **


	2. Excuses

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Désolé pour la déception, ce n'est pas la suite. J'ai passé une semaine de vacances sans accès internet sur ordinateur. Ensuite je comptais poster la suite ce soir, mais le chapitre ne me satisfait pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la partie deux parce que je ne souhaitais pas me lancer dans une fiction à chapitres sachant que j'en ai déjà une en cours sur un autre fandom. Cependant, vu les très gentilles reviews reçues, je ne peux pas vous donner une suite qui ne me plaît pas, et qui par conséquent ne vous plaira pas non plus, de mon point de vue.

Je fais en sorte de me dépêcher, c'est promis.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Reviews Anonymes :**

**Merci à Victor, Nana et Ahah pour leur commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir! :)**

* * *

PARTIE II

**_A_V_E_R****_T_****I****_S_S_E_M_E_N_T_ /!\**

**Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre. **

* * *

─ FJEPE ─

* * *

C'était leur premier samedi seuls, sans la meute depuis maintenant six mois. Ils auraient pu en profiter pour voir leurs amis du collège mais les jumeaux se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Cependant, la menace planant au-dessus d'Ethan n'aidait pas l'humeur des deux frères à s'améliorer. Aiden était morose, imaginant toutes sortes de plan pour s'échapper. Ethan était quant à lui, confortablement installé dans les bras de son frère et s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la télé pour ne pas penser au sociopathe qui leur servait d'Alpha.

**Je pourrais faire semblant d'être toi.** Dit alors Aiden.

**Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Aiden ! **

**Mais pourquoi ? Il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! **

**Et quoi ? Tant mieux pour moi parce que c'est à toi qu'il fera du mal ?**

**Je m'en fiche, Ethan, tu comprends ? Je m'en fiche, tant que tu es en sécurité… **

**Et bien pas moi. Oublie cette idée stupide. **

Aiden ne répliqua pas, mais cette idée ne serait pas oubliée, loin de là. S'il ne trouvait pas mieux d'ici le retour de la meute, Aiden s'efforcera de prendre la place de son frère sans qu'Aaron ne s'en aperçoive. Ethan se redressa dans les bras de son frère.

**Et si…on allait faire un tour, pour se changer les idées ?**

**Si tu veux. Au centre commercial ?**

**Ouais, pourquoi pas ! **

Les deux s'habillèrent et partirent en direction du centre commercial. A pieds, bien sur. Là-bas, tandis qu'Ethan essayait de nouveaux vêtements, Aiden attendait assis sur un banc devant les cabines d'essayage. Il se sentait observé et ne voyait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Aaron les faisait-ils surveiller en son absence ? Il en aurait été capable… Finalement Aiden relève la tête vers la droite et aperçoit une grande femme brune aux yeux marron à côté d'un homme brun qui à l'air aveugle. Les deux l'observent attentivement et l'instinct d'Aiden lui fait penser que ce sont tout deux des loups-garous.

Ethan sort des cabines d'essayage pour montrer les vêtements à son frère mais voit que celui-ci est concentré sur autre chose, il tourne la tête et remarque lui aussi l'homme aveugle et sa compagne. Ils s'avancent vers Aiden et lui. Ethan n'est pas très à l'aise, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Finalement l'aveugle s'assoit juste à côté d'Aiden. Ethan remarque très clairement que son frère est mal à l'aise.

**Nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes.** Déclare alors calmement l'homme.

**Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, alors ? **

**Ton frère et toi…pourriez être très puissants. **

**Oh oui…autant que deux omégas peuvent l'être. **

**Omégas ? L'odeur d'un Alpha est sur vous, plus particulièrement sur lui.** Répond-il en désignant Ethan.

**On fait partie de la meute qui vit sur ce territoire.**

**Alors vous êtes des bêtas. **

**Non, on n'est … rien de plus que des jouets...** répond Ethan en hésitant.

**Nous pouvons faire de vous des alphas.** Déclare alors la brune.

**Non, c'est faux.** Répond alors Aiden.

Les deux étrangers contemplent Aiden avec un air amusé.

**Tu ne connais pas votre puissance parce que personne ne vous l'a montré. **

**Alors montrez-nous.** Demanda Ethan, la voix pleine d'espoir.

─ FJEPE ─

Ils n'y avaient pas cru au début. Puis petit à petit, des parties de leurs corps avaient fusionnées. Ce furent d'abord les mains, puis les bras et cela seulement au bout de 3 jours. Aiden voulait accélérer les entraînements car la meute serait bientôt de retour et l'idée qu'Aaron touche son frère le révulsait, mais leurs tentatives de fusion étaient éreintantes.

Deucalion exigea un jour de repos avant une nouvelle tentative. Les jumeaux protestèrent mais s'avouèrent vite vaincus, ils étaient vraiment épuisés. Ils en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance avec leur future meute, Kali, Ennis et Deucalion mais aussi avec leur émissaire, Morell.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, leur meute n'avait pas d'émissaire, ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle et les jumeaux ne parvenaient pas à compléter leur fusion. Ethan était mort de peur face au retour prochain d'Aaron, il savait que celui-ci ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Aiden, lui, envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement l'option de la fuite malgré la menace de son Alpha. Il décida d'aller en parler avec Ennis.

**Ennis ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?**

**Ouais. Juste cinq minutes.** Grogna ce dernier.

**Si on quitte notre meute, enfin –notre- meute… vous nous protégerez ?**

**Non. Vous vous protégerez tout seul. Votre fusion est presque complète. Quand ce sera le cas, vous tuerez l'autre idiot qui vous servait d'Alpha. En espérant que lorsque vous hériterez du pouvoir, vous ne récolterez pas sa stupidité. **

**Il a dit que si on s'enfuyait, il nous retrouverait…et… il ferait des choses à mon frère… **répond alors Aiden, d'une voix triste.

Ennis relève la tête du bouquin qu'il faisait semblant de lire et contemple le jeune loup, surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Aiden se montrer vulnérable. Depuis le début de la semaine, lorsque Kali et Deucalion avaient ramenés ses deux petits omégas, Aiden n'avait de cesse d'essayer de paraitre le plus fort possible.

**Comment ça, des choses ? **

**Il…parfois…il oblige mon frère à le…**

Ennis comprend qu'Aiden n'ose pas prononcer le mot et lui demande,

**Branler ? Sucer ? **

**Le deuxième…** murmure alors l'ainé des jumeaux.

L'Alpha ne dit rien et ne laisse rien paraître. Il ferme son livre, se lève et avant de sortir de la pièce pose sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

**Il ne vous retrouvera pas. Je ne le laisserais pas vous retrouver. **

Puis il sort de la pièce. Le visage d'Aiden s'illumine d'un sourire rempli d'espoir. Il réfléchit et se dit que la fuite nécessite de l'argent. Peut-être pourrait-il faire comme dans les films ? Voler quelques portefeuilles…

─ FJEPE ─

Il avait réussi, quelques portefeuilles plutôt bien remplis. Il avait offert l'argent à Deucalion en échange d'une promesse. Ils partaient tous ensemble loin de cet endroit et quand ils seraient devenus des Alphas, ils entreraient dans la meute.

Contrôler leur fusion leur avait pris un mois entier. Mais ils étaient prêts. Aaron et la meute allaient payer pour le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait. Ils éliminèrent d'abord Konnor, sans aucune trace pouvant les relier au meurtre. Puis ce fut au tour de Jake. A chaque fois, la même rengaine.

**Mais comment ? Vous n'êtes que des omégas ! **

Et la même réponse. La fusion.

Ennis étant au courant de la menace qu'Aaron avait proféré avant son départ à l'intention des jumeaux leur suggéra de se laisser rattraper, de jouer à nouveau le rôle des deux pauvres et faibles omégas. Les jumeaux décidèrent de suivre son conseil, ils s'éloignèrent de la meute quelques temps, laissant de nombreux indices sur leur présence dans les parages. Même si la meute d'Aaron ne comportait plus que deux membres –lui-même et Jax– Aiden et Ethan savaient qu'il n'abandonnerait pas sa traque.

Un soir, Aiden rentra à la petite cabane qu'il occupait avec son frère après une balade en forêt. Une odeur étrangère s'immisça en lui et le plus âgé des jumeaux sut qu'il était enfin l'heure de leur vengeance.

Il entra et découvrit son frère, à genoux au sol maintenu par Jax, Elliot et un autre garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Aaron était assis sur ce qui servait de lit aux deux omégas.

**Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Aiden…Pensais-tu réellement que toi et le merveilleux petit cul de ta chienne de frère allaient pouvoir m'échapper ?**

**Oui. **Répondit seulement le principal concerné.

L'Alpha se lève et gifle l'oméga, l'envoyant au sol, près de son frère. Ses deux bêtas relâchèrent leur attention ce qui permit à Ethan de se dégager, il tendit la main à son frère et les deux omégas fusionnèrent. Les quatre loups étrangers reculèrent devant le monstre qui se tenait désormais à la place des jumeaux.

La première cible des jumeaux fut Jax. Celui-ci avait beaucoup contribué au calvaire qu'était devenu leur vie depuis que la meute était arrivée dans leur vie. Un seul coup de griffe au niveau de la gorge fut suffisant pour en finir avec la vie de leur ancien bourreau. Le corps du bêta tomba au sol tandis qu'une mare de sang se répandit sur le sol.

Elliot s'avança et engagea la lutte au côté d'Aaron. Les jumeaux répliquèrent, Elliot tomba légèrement assommé et Aaron recula. L'inconnu quant à lui, ne bougeait pas, il était totalement tétanisé. Un coup de griffe bien placé acheva Elliot.

L'Alpha incita l'autre bêta à combattre mais celui-ci préféra s'enfuir. Les jumeaux étaient désormais seuls avec leur ancien maître. Celui-ci reculait méfiant. Il essaya de combattre mais les deux frères firent avorter toute tentative.

Aaron supplia pour avoir la vie sauve, en vain. Les deux frères avaient depuis longtemps pris leur décision. Ils jouèrent avec leur bourreau comme un chien avec son os. Lui brisant la jambe droite puis la gauche. Le bras gauche, puis le droit. Lui arrachant le mollet droit. Ils réduisirent leur ancien Alpha en pièces. Littéralement.

Ils n'étaient plus des omégas. Ils étaient, enfin, des Alphas.

─ FJEPE ─

Ils devaient tellement à Deucalion. A Ennis et Kali aussi bien sûr, mais plus particulièrement à Deucalion. Il était celui qui avait vu le potentiel de fusion entre eux, celui qui leur avait permis de contrôler cette fusion.

Les jumeaux venaient d'avoir quinze ans, cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils étaient des Alpha. Deucalion, Kali et Ennis étaient en visite sur un autre territoire, les laissant seuls. Ennis leur avait fournis de l'alcool pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser, sans vouloir l'avouer il avait réellement pris les jumeaux sous son aile. Les deux frères étaient donc assez alcoolisés, tout les deux allongés sur le lit d'Ethan.

Aiden se redressa sur le côté et observa son frère allongé sur le dos. Il blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de son frère et inspira profondément.

**Tu sens bon…** déclara alors Aiden.

**Tu aimes mon odeur ?**

**Oui… Elle me rend dingue… **

Finalement Aiden laissa tomber toutes les barrières mentales qu'il s'efforçait de dresser à l'intérieur de son propre cerveau et embrassa le cou de son jumeau. Ethan se tendit un instant avant de pencher la tête à l'opposé d'Aiden pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Ce dernier continua donc à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de son frère, s'enivrant de sa délicieuse odeur. Les mains d'Ethan allèrent se poser dans le dos de son frère.

**Ethan, si tu ne veux pas, repousse-moi…** haleta Aiden.

Mais Ethan ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter, il appuya de lui-même sur la tête de son frère pour que celui-ci recommence à embrasser son cou. Les deux frères étaient incapables de réfléchir correctement. Aussi, lorsque les mains d'Aiden enlevèrent le t-shirt d'Ethan, aucune résistance ne lui fut opposée. Les deux loups furent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre et la friction entre leur bassin respectif les fit gémir.

La bouche d'Aiden parcourait maintenant le torse de son petit frère, s'arrêtant sur les tétons, les léchant, les mordillant. La bouche d'Ethan laissait échapper de petits jappements de plaisir incontrôlés et la totalité de son corps bougeait contre sa volonté pour essayer d'obtenir plus de contact avec celui de son nouvel amant.

Aiden finit par correctement se placer entre les cuisses de son frère et les écarta. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la queue tendue de son compagnon et son instinct lui indiqua que l'odeur de son frère serait encore plus forte vers cette zone là. Il prit lentement le sexe de son frère en bouche, le léchant. Une des cuisses de son frère était désormais passée sur son épaule et il sentait le talon de son jumeau s'enfoncer dans son dos pour le maintenir en place.

Son frère gémissait et se tortillait sur le lit, cherchant toujours plus de contact, mais Aiden voulait que son frère jouisse en même temps que lui.

**Ethan… Ethan écoutes-moi… je veux… je te veux Ethan… tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda Aiden tout en frottant son sexe contre l'entrée encore vierge de son petit frère.

**Oui… **gémis alors Ethan en réponse.

Aiden eut un sourire satisfait, mais décida de préparer son frère correctement. Mû par l'instinct, Aiden fit descendre sa langue vers les fesses de son jumeau. Ce ne fut au départ qu'une caresse humide, mais Ethan se crispa sous le plaisir. Aiden enfonçait sa langue dans le corps chaud qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui. Il ajouta un doigt, puis deux afin de préparer Ethan à sa venue.

Quand enfin, le loup jugea son frère prêt, il enfonça doucement son sexe en lui tout en s'aidant de sa main. Ethan se figea, surpris par la sensation ressentie. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était simplement étrange. Lorsque son grand frère bougea, les deux gémirent de bien-être. C'est comme si ils étaient enfin complets. Les va-et-vient du dominant se firent plus profond et plus puissant pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'il sentit son frère prêt à jouir, il caressa tranquillement le sexe de son vis-à-vis pour le faire venir. A peine une minute plus tard, il sentit les muscles internes de son frère se contracter autour de sa queue, il devint plus brutal dans ses mouvements et ils jouirent tout les deux, ensemble.

─ FJEPE ─

Le lendemain, Aiden ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il se redressa rapidement et contempla le corps nu de son frère à côté de lui. L'horreur le submergea, avait-il forcé son frère à faire des choses… ? Ethan remua alors et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se redressa et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Le plus âgé contemplait son frère avec attention, des tonnes de scénarios tournaient dans sa tête mais certainement pas celui qui suivait. Ethan se colla contre lui, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se mit presque à ronronner de contentement. Les muscles de l'Alpha se détendirent et il enroula ses deux bras autour du corps nu de son petit frère.

**Ca va ?** demanda d'une petite voix Ethan.

**Oui…oui ça va**, répondit Aiden en resserrant ses bras autour de son jumeau, **et toi ?**

**Je vais bien...j'ai bien dormi… **

**Tant mieux… **

Les deux frères étaient extrêmement gênés, ne sachant comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'autre. Finalement Aiden s'éloigna de son frère et le prévint qu'il allait prendre une douche. Sous l'eau brulante, des images de la nuit passée se succédèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se revoyait, plongé dans le corps chaud de son petit frère, allant et venant presque brutalement tellement le plaisir était grand. Il avait…couché avec Ethan, son jumeau et il avait aimé ça, adoré même comme le prouvait son érection. Il laissa sa main droite aller caresser son membre, et se branla lentement tout en revoyant les lèvres rougies par les baisers et les yeux clos sous le plaisir ressenti de son frère.

─ FJEPE ─

Le lendemain, le reste de la meute rentra. Ennis demanda à Aiden s'ils s'étaient bien amusés, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse tout en rougissant puis il s'enfuit presque en courant dans sa chambre. La meute louait une maison, avec seulement 3 chambres. Deucalion avait la sienne, Kali et Ennis partageaient la leur et les jumeaux aussi. Ainsi, Aiden se retrouva seul avec Ethan, sauf que cette fois-ci ils étaient sobres.


	4. Chapitre 3

PARTIE III

* * *

Aiden ne savait comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son frère et celui-ci n'étant pas idiot, l'avait bien compris. Il se leva et s'avança vers son frère pour se lover dans ses bras. Le plus âgé des jumeaux s'apaisa aussitôt, son petit frère n'était pas en colère contre lui. L'odeur de ses cheveux plaisait énormément à Aiden, il inspira profondément.

**Tu regrettes ?** Demanda d'une petite voix Ethan.

**Je…non, et toi ?**

**Non plus. J'ai bien aimé, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'aimais encore plus fort. **

**C'est le cas…je t'aime Ethan. **

**Je t'aime aussi. **

─ FJEPE ─

La vie avait continué, ils écumaient les villes avec la meute afin de trouver d'autres Alphas pour leur meute. Les jumeaux étant rarement seuls, l'expérience ne s'était renouvelé que deux fois. De plus, Aiden se rendait compte qu'il était aussi intéressé par les filles, ce qui déplaisait à son jeune frère. Deucalion profitait de la beauté et du charisme des deux jeunes Alphas pour se rapprocher des meutes locales. Aiden jouait de son charme avec les demoiselles en y prenant un certain plaisir. Ethan n'ayant toujours pas avoué officiellement son homosexualité, il devait lui aussi tenter une approche avec les filles des meutes.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la meute s'était installé à Storrow Drive, une petite ville près de Boston. Les garçons s'étaient rapidement intégrés dans une petite bande au lycée qui regroupait les loups garous et les humains membres de la meute locale. Aiden sortait désormais avec Quinn, une jeune louve blonde aux yeux verts. Ethan la détestait, elle parlait trop, était trop niaise, trop envahissante, trop idiote ! Et lui, et bien… il était trop jaloux. Il le savait.

Une des humaine de la meute tentait gentiment de se rapprocher d'Ethan mais celui-ci ne s'en apercevait même pas. En réalité, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère, mais aussi pour Jake. Ce dernier faisait lui aussi partie de la meute, un tout jeune bêta, métisse aux cheveux et aux yeux marrons. Il était grand et assez musclé. Ethan le trouvait très séduisant.

Un soir après l'entrainement de basket auquel s'étaient inscrits les jumeaux, Aiden partit sans même attendre Ethan ce qui blessa ce dernier. Il décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche un peu plus tard quand il n'y aurait plus personne. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le vestiaire se vida. Ethan se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. 20 minutes plus tard, en sortant des douches avec juste une serviette cachant son intimité, l'Alpha se retrouva face à face avec Jake.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** demanda Ethan, surpris.

**Je voulais te parler… **répond Jake tout en s'avançant vers lui.

**A propos de qu… **

Ethan ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Jake venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il sentit la langue de l'autre garçon caresser sa bouche, et en autorisa l'accès. Bientôt leurs deux langues jouèrent ensemble, sensuellement. Les mains de Jake vinrent se poser sur les hanches d'Ethan et les caressèrent. Mais Ethan reprit ses esprits et le repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à son frère, Aiden lui en voudrait. Ce n'était qu'à eux, ce qu'ils partageaient. Ethan n'avait pas le droit de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était mal. Il enfila son jogging et son t-shirt à la va-vite et partit pour rentrer chez lui, sans un mot pour Jake.

─ FJEPE ─

Sur le long du chemin pour rentrer, Ethan revoyait sans cesse la scène et s'en voulait d'avoir répondu au baiser de Jake, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait été vraiment agréable d'embrasser le métisse. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà arrivé.

**Ethan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **demanda Kali, en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

**Je suis gay. **

C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Kali hocha simplement la tête et répondit :

**Très bien. Tu n'auras plus qu'à draguer un mec de la meute au lieu d'une petite pétasse comme ton frère. **

**Où est-ce qu'il est ? **

**Surement chez Quinn, s'il n'est pas avec toi.**

Ethan soupira, frustré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec son frère mais celui-ci était encore avec sa pimbêche. Il partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

─ FJEPE ─

Quand Aiden rentra ce soir-là, son frère ne vint même pas l'accueillir. Le châtain espérait vraiment que son frère ne lui faisait pas la gueule, il est vrai qu'il était partit sans l'attendre ce soir, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il dit rapidement bonjour à Kali et Ennis, Deucalion n'était pas là. Puis il monta les escaliers et rejoignit Ethan. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, torse nu, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Aiden s'installa à califourchon sur son jumeau. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa son frère.

**Tu me repousses maintenant ?** Demanda Aiden, arrogant.

**Tu t'es enfin souvenu de ton frère ?**

**Oh…arrête de faire ton petit martyr, je remplis ma mission, moi au moins ! **réplique Aiden, rageur.

Ethan ne répond rien, il pousse simplement son frère, remet les écouteurs qu'il avait enlevé à l'arrivée d'Aiden et tourne le dos à ce dernier. Celui-ci enlève son t-shirt et se colle contre le dos de l'autre Alpha, entourant son corps de ses bras musclés, puis il embrasse la nuque sous ses yeux. Ethan frissonne, son frère sait pertinemment que sa nuque est un point sensible de son corps. Il finit par se tourner face à son frère qui se penche et l'embrasse quelques secondes avant de reculer.

**Tu as embrassé Jake. **

Ce n'était pas une question. La phrase avait été lancée sur un ton polaire. Aiden était en colère.

**C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.**

**Je vais le tuer ! **

**Non. **

Aiden se figea et observa son frère.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que. Je ne dis rien quand tu embrasses Quinn, quand tu touches Quinn. **

**Ca n'a rien à voir !**

**Ca a tout à voir, Aiden.**

**Non ! Quinn est une fille, c'est différent d'avec toi. Je refuse que tu fasses ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu es à moi, Ethan. **Réplique Aiden, furieux.

**Je ne suis pas un objet, je ne t'appartiens pas.**

Ethan repousse son frère et veut lui tourner le dos mais son vis-à-vis n'est pas d'accord. Aiden se penche et embrasse son jumeau avec force, bloquant ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de son emprise. En quelques minutes, il parvient à exciter assez son petit frère pour que celui-ci ne songe plus à le repousser et pendant qu'il caresse leurs deux membres de la même main, il embrasse la moindre parcelle de peau présente sous ses yeux.

**C'est moi qui te fais te sentir bien comme ça, tu le sais… pas vrai ? Ethan, réponds-moi, tu aimes ce que je te fais n'est-ce pas ? **Murmure Aiden au creux de l'oreille d'Ethan.

**Oui…oui c'est toi…oui j'aime ça… **halète le plus jeune châtain.

**Je ne veux pas que tu vois Jake… s'il te plait, Ethan, dis-moi que tu ne le verras pas. Promet le moi Ethan. **

Les va-et-vient de la main d'Aiden s'accentue et tandis que le corps d'Ethan se cambre, celui-ci répond.

**Je ne te promettrais pas ça, Aiden. … Je suis gay, et … Jake est attirant…**

Aiden, frustré de la réponse de son frère, arrêta tout mouvement. Ethan se tortilla sous lui, essayant de récupérer le contact, mais son frère se releva et partit dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient tout les deux en claquant la porte. Ethan gémit de désespoir et finalement décida de se faire jouir tout seul, tant pis pour son frère. Il descendit lentement sa main droite le long de son corps, et caressa son membre tendu lentement. De petits soupirs de plaisir sortaient continuellement de sa bouche. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau et Aiden se jeta presque sur son frère afin de le branler lui-même.

─ FJEPE ─

Le lendemain, lorsque Jake demanda à parler à Ethan en privé, Aiden grogna mais ne trouva aucune excuse pour éviter cette conversation ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter les excuses de Jake, alors qu'il aurait du écouter sa délicieuse petite-amie blablater sans raison. Lorsqu'Ethan s'excusa à son tour, invoquant l'effet de surprise et le manque d'expérience, Aiden se raidit davantage. Il eut du mal à se contenir quand Jake demanda à Ethan si il voulait aller au cinéma, juste à deux, et que ce dernier répondit oui.

Le soir même, Aiden prit connaissance du fait que son frère est fait son coming-out auprès du reste de la meute, ce qui ne semble pas les déranger outre mesure, sachant qu'en plus son frère peut tout de même se rapprocher d'un membre de la meute adverse. Celui-ci était en train de se préparer dans leur chambre, se demandant quels vêtements mettre pour pouvoir plaire à Jake.

**Tu peux très bien rester habillé comme aujourd'hui**. Maugréa Aiden.

**C'est un rendez-vous, Aiden. **

**J'en ai rien à foutre, tu aurais dû dire non. **

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi. **

**Tu vois très bien pourquoi…tu…tu fais ça pour me faire payer le fait que je couche avec Quinn ! **Réplique Aiden, énervé.

**Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Aiden.**

La conversation s'arrête lorsqu'Ethan retourne se préparer dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouille pour ne pas que son jumeau puisse venir le déranger. Quand il ressort, Aiden sent tout de suite un pic de jalousie monter en lui, son frère est vraiment magnifique dans son jean noir qu'il porte avec un débardeur gris et une veste en jean clair.

**Je ne veux pas que tu t'habilles comme ça. **

**Aiden, arrête. **

**Non ! Je ne veux pas ! **

**Ça tombe bien, ce soir je me fiche de ce que tu veux.** Soupire Ethan, blasé par la jalousie évidente de son frère.

Celui-ci ne répond pas, mais plaque son frère contre le mur et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il joue avec la langue de son petit frère pendant de longues minutes, puis quand celui-ci est excité, le relâche et lui souhaite avec ironie, une bonne soirée. Ethan soupire, prend cinq minutes pour se calmer et part pour rejoindre Jake au cinéma.

─ FJEPE ─

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment regardé le film, enfin si, peut-être dix minutes, avant que les lèvres de Jake ne se pose contre le cou de l'alpha et qu'elles ne dévient sur sa bouche. Pendant deux heures, les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés sans violence. En sortant, Ethan avait attrapé la main du métisse et la serrait doucement tandis qu'ils marchaient vers une pizzeria.

─ FJEPE ─

Aiden, quant à lui, avait refusé une sortie avec Quinn et marchait de long en large dans sa chambre en attendant le retour de son frère. Il savait que son frère ne pourrait rien lui cacher car il devrait raconter l'intégralité de sa soirée à Deucalion. Alors Aiden attendait, impatient, énervé, espérant que Deucalion leur demande d'anéantir cette meute. Il commencerait par Jake, le déchirerait, le ferait souffrir pour avoir osé poser ses pattes de chien sur le sublime corps de son petit frère.

La porte d'entrée claqua, il courut presque au rez-de-chaussée. Ethan avait l'air content et Aiden put sentir l'odeur de l'autre chien superposé à celle, d'ordinaire si délicieuse, de son frère. Ennis dut la sentir aussi.

**Quelqu'un n'a pas gardé sa langue dans sa bouche apparemment. **Déclara-t-il, moqueur.

Ethan rougit mais ne nia pas. Aiden serra les poings, s'empêchant de réagir. Deucalion fit un signe de tête à Ethan, lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

**Alors ? **

**On a été au cinéma… le film était… en fait je n'en sais rien. Il m'a embrassé dans les dix minutes qui ont suivis le début, et … nous n'avons fait que ça pendant deux heures. **Explique alors Ethan en rougissant et en fixant ses pieds.

**Bien, très bien.** **Ensuite ?**

**On a été dans une pizzeria, on s'est tenu la main tout le temps et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'au bout de la rue. **

**Parfait Ethan. **Dit simplement Deucalion avant de partir vers sa chambre.

**Ca fonctionne beaucoup mieux avec un garçon ta petite mission, dis-moi…** déclare Kali, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Ethan ne répond pas, Kali et Ennis vont eux aussi dans leur chambre tandis qu'Aiden reste debout, figé, à fixer son frère. Lorsqu'Ethan finit par relever les yeux, son frère repart à l'étage et va se mettre au lit. Il est tellement en colère qu'il pourrait en frapper son frère, mais il ne veut pas faire ça, alors il préfère l'éviter.

─ FJEPE ─

Quatre mois sont passés, Ethan et Jake forment le parfait petit couple et Aiden sent qu'Ethan commence vraiment à s'attacher. C'est pourquoi il décide d'aller en parler à Deucalion. Celui-ci est contre le fait que ses Alphas s'attachent à de simples bêtas. Ainsi, ils rassemblent la meute un soir et leur demande de préparer leurs affaires pour partir.

**Mais pourquoi ?** Demande Ethan.

**Leur alpha est faible, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. **

**Mais… **

**Mais quoi, Ethan ? **questionne Deucalion.

**Rien…**

Aiden jubile intérieurement. En plus de ne plus être obligé de faire semblant d'aimer Quinn, son frère va enfin lui revenir et il se fera un plaisir d'effacer l'autre chien de ses souvenirs.

─ FJEPE ─

Cela fait à peine deux jours qu'ils sont à Beacon Hill et déjà un garçon s'intéresse à son petit frère, Aiden a bien envie de lui arracher la tête, mais Deucalion le tuerait pour ça. Après tout, ce garçon semble faire partie de la meute installée dans cette ville. Aiden a lui aussi, une cible. Lydia est une très jolie fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, aux yeux marron et à la peau diaphane. Il lui plaît, elle lui plait, cela tombe bien.

─ FJEPE ─

Après quelques semaines, la meute n'est plus. Cela fait tout drôle aux jumeaux, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas hésités à tourner le dos à ceux qui les avaient sauvés. Ennis et Kali sont morts et Deucalion est partit après avoir retrouvée la vue grâce au Darach. Il se trouve que finalement, Aiden s'est attachée à Lydia au même titre qu'Ethan s'est attaché à Danny ce qui n'empêchait pas les jumeaux de se retrouver parfois, de moins en moins souvent –certes– mais ils se retrouvaient toujours. Et si l'amour qui les unissait pouvait paraitre contre-nature pour certain, pour eux, ce n'étaient que la suite logique des évènements qui parvenait à expliquer leur faculté à fusionner lors de leur mutation.

Ils n'arrêteraient jamais de s'aimer, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, dès le début.

─ _**F**_I_**N**_ ─

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le _(très très long)_ retard.

La fac, on dirait pas comme ça, mais ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps!

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent,

du coup, **je vous remercie vraiment** de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis,

ça me fait énormément plaisir! En espérant que cette petite histoire vous ai plu :)

**#B_i_s_o_u_s_**


End file.
